The subject matter disclosed here generally relates to racks, and more particularly, to an interlock assembly for slide members in a rack.
A xe2x80x9crackxe2x80x9d is a frame or cabinet for holding other equipment, such as servers and/or other electronic components. Various xe2x80x9crackmountxe2x80x9d kits are available from Hewlett-Packard in order to provide support members (including, but not limited to, rails and slides) for mounting various components inside racks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,909 to Tang et al. (and assigned at issuance to Hewlett-Packard Company) discloses a rail system for use in an equipment enclosure and is incorporated by reference here. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,903 to Abbot (also assigned at issuance to Hewlett-Packard Company) discloses a rack slide mounting system and is also incorporated by reference here.
A common problem with racks that have these, and other sliding mechanisms, is the tendency of the rack to tip if slides at different levels are extended, or otherwise opened, at the same time. Manufacturers of multi-drawer filing cabinets have addressed similar problems by providing interlock mechanisms that prevent the opening of more than one drawer at a time. Once one file cabinet drawer is opened, the remainder of the drawers are locked until the first drawer has been returned to a closed, unlocked position.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,024 to Sawatzky (assigned at issuance to Waterloo Furniture Components Ltd.), is incorporated by reference here and discloses a linkage member for an anti-tip/interlock device with an actuator cam that is rotatably mounted on a slide bracket. A plurality of connecting rods extend vertically between the drawers and a separate cam follower is attached to the end of each rod. The cam followers cooperate with the activating cam and drive the connecting rods between locking and unlocking positions. However, such devices are complicated and difficult to assemble.
These and other drawbacks of conventional approaches are addressed here by providing a slide interlock assembly for a rack including a first actuator bracket for securing to a first slide member of the rack; a second actuator bracket for securing to a second slide member of the rack; a first locking member for extending between the first actuator bracket and the second actuator bracket; a second locking member for extending between the first actuator bracket and the second actuator bracket; and where each actuator bracket has a two-step surface with opposite ends of the locking members engaging opposite steps on each actuator bracket.
Also provided is a slide interlock assembly for a rack having a first rod; a first mount bracket secured to a first stationary member of the rack and having a first guide for receiving one end of the rod; a second mount bracket secured to a second stationary member of the rack and having a second guide for receiving a second end of the first rod; a first actuator bracket secured to a first slide member of the adjacent the first stationary member and having a surface that is inclined relative to a sliding axis of the first slide member for engaging a first end of the first rod; and a second actuator bracket, secured to a second slide member, having a hole for receiving a second end of the first rod when the first slide member is extended.
Also provided is a rack including first and second stationary members; first and second slide members arranged adjacent to the first and second stationary members, respectively; a first rod and a second rod extending between the first and second slide members; first means, secured to the first slide member, for moving the first rod upon retraction of the first slide member and for locking with the second rod upon extension of the second slide member; and second means, secured to the second slide member, for moving the second rod upon retraction of the second slide member and for locking with the first rod upon extension of the first slide member.